In a bipropellant rocket engine, the hypergolic fuel and the oxidizer can be stored as two separate components, yet ignite spontaneously on contact, effectively eliminating the need for an igniter. Ever since this discovery, the hunt has been on for new hypergols that yielded improved properties over each predecessor. Currently, the state of the art propellants, hydrazine and its derivatives are volatile, carcinogenic, and reactive, but offer reliable performance. Some of the other propellant such as Rocket Propellant-1 (RP-1) that are less toxic require the use of liquid oxygen, a substance that is very difficult to maintain in the liquid state.
Thus, there exists a need for methods and compositions that overcome some of problems in the art of bipropellant, a few of which are aforementioned. Disclosed herein are compositions and methods that meet these and other needs.